Just A Kiss
by Vampgirl9690
Summary: Elena Gilbert has lost the love of her life to the manipulative backstabbing ex-friend Katherine Pierce, but instead of moping she goes on a cruise. Damon Salvatore is heading to a new town and a new job. He takes one last vacation before he gets swamped with new clients. Two strangers, one magical midnight kiss. Will they ever be the same?
1. Intro

Prologue

Elena stood by the railing of the boat. This cruise was supposed to be the bonding time that she and Stefan had needed. This was the start of a new year, a new them.

But it was over.

Stefan was gone. He never got on the cruise to begin with. And it was all thanks to that bitch Katherine.

Sighing Elena pushed away from the rail. She had already paid for the ticket and received the time off from work, it was stupid not to take the much needed time to herself. To relax and let all the stress and tension go before returning to work and her normal routine. Without Stefan. Suppressing a sniffle she walked back towards her cabin. Tomorrow night was New Years Eve and she was spending it alone.

_What a way to start a year._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: I would like to say before hand that I do not own the characters in this story THOUGH the story is of my own creation. I merely like to fantasize about Damon Salvatore and what shannanigans he could get into. Please read and enjoy chapter one of _Just a Kiss..._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_New Years Eve_

Elena woke with a pounding headache. Why had she had that third vodka and tonic? Or the fourth?

Or the fifth?

_Because you wanted to drown your sorrows and for once not feel anything_ the voice in her aching head whispered.

Well at least she'd slept.

Like a brick.

Groaning she pulled herself out of the bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom. Looking in the mirror she grimaced at her haggard reflection. Sighing she grabbed a washcloth and set about making herself presentable. After a very long and full hour of careful ministrations Elena deemed herself fit for public. Returning to her room she grabbed one of her favorite yellow sundresses and slipped it over her head before braiding her hair in a long plait down her back.  
Slipping on a pair of wedge sandals she headed for the sun deck. She loved the feel of the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. It wouldn t be too terrible if it helped rid her of the ache still lingering in her brain as well.

She wasn't disappointed, the sun was shinning bright and glorious in the azure sky. A light breeze tickled the few tendrils of hair that had escaped her dark chestnut braid. Her bright warm chocolate eyes lit up at the sight of the turquoise sea that surrounded her little slice of heaven. Leaning against one of the railings, Elena let the sight envelope her. This was exactly what she needed. All her worries just seemed to disappear when the sun was shining and the water was clear.

She pushed back from the rail. Her stomach was empty and she really needed to correct that. Turning she made her way into the dining room.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. Tomorrow was the last day of the cruise. They would be headed back into port the day after and he would be well on his way to a new job and hopefully, a new life. He toweled off vigorously before dressing and heading for the door. Breakfast awaited him and a day of no plans followed.

Damon entered the dining room and scanned for an empty table. It seemed the entire cruise had slept in and arrived at breakfast at the same time. Which meant it would be hard to find a table to himself. He groaned inwardly, and headed for the buffet line. Grabbing a plate he set off down the line adding a bit of this, looking at that, filling his plate before once again searching for a secluded spot. After what seemed like an eternity he found an empty table for two near an open window. Perfect. As he made his way towards his new found haven a flurry of motion caught his eye. A young woman in a flattering yellow sun dress was making a beeline for his spot. Looking her over he noticed her long, dark, chestnut hair braided down her back, and her olive skin glowing in the mid morning sun. Simply put she was stunning. He watched as she sat down hiding behind the potted palm with the open ocean breeze whispering across her face. If it had been anyone else Damon would have been there in a flash kicking the rude out of the person who dared to sit in his seat. But for some unknown reason he hesitated. Sighing he turned and sat at an almost empty table to enjoy his breakfast.

* * *

Elena watched as the sun began to set over the crystal blue water. Soon the New Years festivities would begin. There was a huge dinner planned, formal wear of course, dancing, and drinking. She sighed, was it sad that the only thing she was looking forward to was the endless champagne and the open bar? She stood up from the lawn chair she had been lounging on and headed for her cabin. She supposed it was time to start getting ready for the evening. Ball gowns didn't put themselves on you know.

She reached her cabin and unlocked the door stepped inside and switched on the light casting a romantic glow over the small area. She moved to the closet and pulled out the garment bag that hung there. Before heading for the shower she laid the bag across the bed. Switching on the hot water she stripped and stepped in. Relishing the feel of the water cascading down her body she slowly lathered and washed. Unfortunately it also awakened that slow burn in the center of her being. It had been months since Stefan had even looked at her with any interest. She understood why now. But that still didn't make it any easier to accept. Or fix. She wanted so badly to just... give in. Give in to the need that was slowly blossoming through out her entire body. God what she wouldn't do to be on that bed with some hot stranger taking and giving each other something they both wanted, no, needed.

Shutting off the water she stepped from the shower reluctantly before she gave into her fantasy. Walking to the bed she stared at it longingly but grabbed her bag instead. Stepping into the shimmering gold and black floor-length strapless number with a sweetheart neckline that she had so carefully picked out weeks ago, she felt sad. What was the point? It wasn't like she had anyone to share these moments with. Near to tears she zipped the dress shut before she could change her mind and headed towards the bathroom to fix her hair and put the finishing touches on her smokey-eyed make up. She wanted to look perfect. Maybe the evening would go her way, and maybe, just maybe her fantasies would become realities.

* * *

Damon's tux fit him like it was made for him. Which it was. But still, he looked damn good and he knew it, as did all the single ladies that were eyeing him like meat. He smirked. It felt good to be appreciated. He worked hard to look this good. Hitting the gym 5 days a week, running 5 miles a day, and eating right were worth it. But there was one person he wanted to see, if only for a moment. The girl in the yellow sundress had yet to make an appearance and it was nearing the ten o clock mark.

As Damon made his way to the bar to refill his Bourbon, the doors swung open to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. The gold and black gown hugged her body like a silken second skin flaring out from the hips into a full skirt that brushed the floor as she glided to stand near him at the bar. Her hair was pulled to one side with spiral curls bouncing with every step. As she neared, he saw her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, swirling and pulling him in.

"Champagne please."

Her voice was smooth like silk, but with a hint of husk. He hoped his arousal wasn't as obvious as he felt it to be. She thanked the barkeep as he handed her a flute, his fingers lingering longer than necessary on her hand. Damon s amazing restraint was the only thing stopping him from snapping the mans fingers like twigs. And he had no idea where the anger had come from. He didn't even know her name.

She turned and headed for an empty table with her drink in hand. Damon watched her go and headed for the deck. He needed some air to not only clear his head but to clear his pants as well, they were getting awfully tight.

* * *

Elena felt his eyes on her as she walked away. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His iced blue eyes were framed with lashes as dark as his raven hair. His face was like Adonis made flesh. He was easily the hottest guy on the cruise. She wondered why she hadn't had the pleasure of running into him before.

_Because you've been too wrapped up in Stefan to notice anyone else_ The annoying voice of reason had returned.

Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw the Greek God exit through the doors leading to the deck. She sipped her drink allowing the alcohol to soothe her nerves, her mind, and numb her aching heart. She knew she d regret tonight tomorrow. The bubbles tingled on her tongue. She took another sip, rolling it in her mouth before swallowing. The champagne was excellent. Emptying her glass Elena stood and placed it on a tray that was being brought around for empties. Grabbing another one she headed for the dance floor. Might as well get her money's worth. Right?

* * *

Damon stood on the deck looking at the stars. It was almost midnight and he had been standing there for nearly 2 hours. But every-time he thought he d be fine to return to the party, his thoughts returned to her, and his pants were tight all over again. Thankfully the waiters were roaming the decks as well, or he d be dealing with this sober.

The doors opened and out stepped the girl he couldn't seem to escape.

"Oh Hello there." She said with a giggle, "I didn't see you standing there."

She turned to leave stumbling slightly as she went. She was drunk, he could tell.

"Wait" Damon started after her, afraid she d fall over the railing.

The girl stopped and turned, stumbling back his way. Damon stepped forward and met her half way.

"Why don't you join me?" He said grabbing her around the waist to keep her from tripping over the lounge chair beside her.

"I'm Damon"

"That sounds like a plan Damon." She said happily as he lowered her to the chair.

"Your eyes are amazing" She said suddenly blushing furiously.

"Thank you." He said grinning like a fool.

"I'm Elena by the way." She said offering her hand, "And I m not usually such a lush... I've had a bad... year." She apologized.

Damon laughed.

"You're a cute lush though."

It was Elena's turn to laugh.

Damon looked at his watch. Eleven fifty-eight.

"So I'm sure you'll be wanting to get back to your boyfriend, its almost midnight, wouldn't want to miss that magical midnight kiss." He said standing reluctantly.

Elena's eyes started to mist. She lowered her head to her hands. Damon was confused.

"Did I say something?" He asked crouching down to her level.

Elena shook her head.

"No." Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

Damon lifted her head. He couldn't help himself. He held her face between his hands, leaned in, and placed his lips against hers as the fireworks exploded above them.

* * *

**Alrighty that was chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed (and agonized over) writing it. I know its been a long time coming and I wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect before releasing it to be read. I want to thank somethinprettty for taking the time to beta and critique my work. Please feel free to review favorite and or follow this story. It would mean the world to me if people liked what I write. Til the next chapter,**

**XoX**

**Bonnie**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing... I want to thank my new beta reader Damon'sDarknessQueen for reading and fixing any and all of my mistakes... and for doing it so quickly. I appreciate it. To those who reviewed Favorited and or Followed, this story is for you... Please enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elena snuggle down into the warmth of her bed trying to ignore the incessant buzzing from the infernal alarm clock. Why in Gods name had she bought the dammed thing anyways? Oh, right, work. She grimaced as she slowly sat up and grabbed her bathrobe before heading towards the bathroom at a shuffle. She needed the shower to wake her up, and help get her prepared for her new boss.

Thats right, today Elena's new boss was arriving. Elena worked at a law firm as the personal assistant to the newest lawyer. A Mr. Salvatore, Elena groaned, Stefan's older brother whom no one had heard from or seen in who knew how long. Elena didn't even know the guys first name or what he looked like. She shuddered. What if he was even hotter than Stefan? It would be a distraction she definitely didn't need or want.

Elena brushed her teeth and pinned her hair back in a flattering but conservative French twist before applying minimal but effective make-up. Grabbing the first outfit in her closet her hand hit, she pulled a dark navy blue pencil skirt and jacket from the hanger, added a white silk sleeveless blouse, and black pumps to finish the ensemble. With no jewelery but a string of pearls on her throat, Elena was ready to face down the newest threat to her sanity. Let the day begin.

* * *

Damon sat at the table in his new apartment reading the paper and picking at a plate of fresh fruit and toast. Today was his first day at Salvatore and Gilbert Attorneys at Law, his father's law firm. After his father retired, he asked Damon to take over as head Lawyer. Damon couldn't say no. It was a family business. And Damon was the eldest. Stefan was in law school and had yet to even think about taking the bar. He was too occupied with that Katherine girl anyways. The law firm was no place for him.

Damon checked his watch, stood up, and placed his now empty plate in the sink before grabbing his keys, and heading for the door. Couldn't be late for his new job. He even had a personal assistant. A Miss Elena Gilbert. The daughter of his fathers associate and co-founder of the firm. Damon smiled, he hoped she was something to look at. His secretary in Richmond had been a grandmotherly type, always bringing him cookies and telling stories of her many grandkids. Though, he loved Ethel like the grandmother he never had and the fact that she was more efficient than most of the girls in the office was helpful, he wanted someone he could look at. One who was just as efficient, maybe even more so.

* * *

When Elena got to the office there was no sign of her new boss. She took that time to make a fresh pot of coffee, tidy her desk, and set out the doughnuts she had purchased on her drive in, in the conference room. Even though it was Mr. Salvatore's first day with the firm, there was a meeting set for first thing that morning with a potential client. A very important potential client. Tyler Lockwood had gotten into a bit of trouble a few weeks back with a DWI. As the son of the Mayor, anything and everything he did was under a microscope. And something as big as a DWI didn't need a microscope. The Mayor was looking for the firm to represent him and hopefully get it settled hush hush like.

Elena scowled. Tyler Lockwood was a despicable human being. He partied too hard, he tried too hard, he was nasty, and rude, and just an all around mean person. And because he was the Mayor's son everything he did got swept under the rug as if it didn't matter. He was a spoiled brat, and at 24 years old still didn't know a hard days work. Elena crumpled up the paper she had been doodling on while she waited for Mr. Salvatore, and threw it forcefully into the trash can beside her desk. The intercom on her phone went off.

"Elena, Mr. Salvatore is on his way up." Her best friend Caroline Forbes' voice came through the line.

"Thanks Care." She said before getting up and pouring a cup of steaming coffee and placing it on the desk along with cream and sugar. Returning back to her desk, Elena retrieved the paper work that was sitting there waiting for signatures and other legal necessities from Mr. Salvatore. A flurry of activity outside the office signaled the long anticipated arrival of the newest member of the legal team.

Elena straightened her skirt, removing non-existent pieces of lint, and making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. She wanted to look as professional as she could. Picking up the folder of important papers, Elena plastered the most welcoming smile on her face that she could muster. The door opened and Mr. Salvatore walked through. Elena froze.

"You!"

* * *

Damon stepped through the door into the lobby and was greeted by an enthusiastic blonde sitting at the front desk. He greeted her politely introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Damon Salvatore, Giuseppe Salvatore's son and replacement." He said offering his hand.

"Oh! Right! Mr. Salvatore, I'm Caroline Forbes receptionist and fashionista." She replied with a grin accepting his hand.

"Nice to meet you Caroline which way to my office?" He asked. It had been a long time since he had been in his father's office.

"Up the elevator to the 5th floor, down the hall to the right, all the way to the 7th door on the left. Through that door you will find Elena Gilbert at the desk in front of your new office." She explained helpfully.

"Thank you Caroline." He said with a smile before taking off towards the elevator.

Damon entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. As the elevator jerked to life, Damon tried to calm his jittering nerves. Usually he wasn't so easily un-nerved but this was his fathers legacy that he was taking over. And that was a lot of pressure to deal with. The elevator signaled the arrival at the fifth floor and Damon took a right when the doors opened. Following the doors to the seventh door on the left, Damon slowly breathed in and out before opening it. At the sight of the woman standing in front of him all Damon could register was the one word that left the beautiful lips he had been dreaming about for the last few days.

"You"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own these characters but I do own the story. Feel free to favorite, follow and or review (or all) and I will love you to the moon and back.**

**Enjoy chapter 3...**

**Chapter 3**

"Damon?"

Elena stood there dumbfounded, papers clutched in a white-knuckled death grip. How could he be here? The man with the blue eyes that had haunted her for the last few days, especially at night, was standing in front of her as if conjured from her dreams. She relaxed her grip on the folder and shakily took a step towards him as if to validate his existence.

"How are you here?" She asked slightly out of breath, not sure if she truly wanted the answer. She was sure she looked like she had seen a ghost, but she didn't care at the moment. The memory of his caress burned its way across her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. She shook her head slightly to clear it of the memories from their passion-heated one night stand that were assaulting her senses.

"Damon?" She asked again.

* * *

Damon stood in shock at the sight before him. The girl of his torturous dreams was standing before him clear as day.

"Damon?" He heard her say in a questioning voice that barely penetrated the fog that had seeped into his brain, "How are you here?"

He couldn't get his voice box to force out the words he so desperately wanted to say. So instead, he stood there re-living the feel of her lips on the sensitive spot just below his jaw and just above his pulse point. The way her tongue felt caught between his lips. Her hands on his shoulders as he... he had to stop. Why was he torturing himself?

"Damon?" came that melodically, hypnotic voice.

"Elena?" he managed, his voice barely above a whisper. This girl had stolen his heart in less than 24 hours and then disappeared after a night of wildly passionate, amazing, and mind blowing sex, without a last name or phone number.

"Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes I'm Elena Gilbert." She said softly. "How did you find me?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said lamely, extending his hand.

Her eyes widened as the papers she had been holding cascaded in a white waterfall to the floor.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Elena put her hand to her mouth. She had slept with her boss. Granted, it had been prior to her knowing he was her boss. But still. She had morals, and those morals didn't approve of her sleeping with her boss. Matter of fact she wouldn't even classify it as just merely _sleeping _with her boss. Hot, passionate, mind blowing sex didn't even begin to describe it either.

She fell to her knees to gather up the papers that had fallen. A shadow fell across her as she hurriedly shuffled papers back into order.

"Here allow me." His masculine voice filled her ears and his scent hit her like a ton of bricks. He was raw, and pure masculinity. He was making her feel things she didn't want to feel. Not here. Not now.

"No it's fine I've got this." She said shakily pushing his hand away. The jolt that coursed through her need ravaged body was almost too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes imagining what she would do to him if they were some where else. If he was someone else. She pushed the thoughts aside. It would do her resolve no good to continue to picture him the way they had been that night. Sweaty. Naked. Intertwined. His teeth scraping her earlobe...

_Stop it! _She chided herself though she knew she wouldn't stop herself tonight, when she was home alone. She looked up at him suddenly.

"You're Stefan's brother."

* * *

"You're Stefan's brother."

Her eyes were a startling shade of accusing he decided.

"Yes..." He agreed warily, unsure of where the accusation was leading.

She looked visibly upset.

"You don't know?" She breathed.

"Know what?" He answered standing with the papers successfully organized back in their folder.

"Your brother..." She began. The door opened suddenly interrupting whatever she had been on the brink of saying.

"Ah good Damon you're here!" Giuseppe Salvatore strolled into his old office where his eldest son and the girl he considered a daughter seemed to be hitting it off.

"Yes Dad I'm here, Miss Gilbert was just helping me settle in and explaining where we were on things." He answered turning his 100 mega-watt smile on, flashing his perfectly white teeth at her.

To her credit Elena seemed to be very good at turning off her emotions and getting down to business at hand. Or at least, very good at hiding them.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore we have a meeting at 9 a.m. sharp with the Mayor, Carol Lockwood, and her son Tyler, in regards to a DWI charge Tyler incurred back in December." She said switching gears and handing him the necessary files and documents for him to look over before the meeting was to start.

"There is coffee on your desk and doughnuts in the conference room." She informed him before turning back to her desk and promptly busying herself with odds and ends, looking everywhere but at him.

"Good Damon, let's get you settled into your office and go over some things before I let you take the reins and get on with it." His father said giving him a pat on the back, and shooting Elena a wink.

"Thank you Elena dear. My boy's going to need you. Don't know if he deserves you yet but we'll see." He said before turning and following Damon into his office.

The minute the door closed Elena's cell phone was in her hand and she was frantically and furiously texting away to Caroline down in reception.

_E: It's HIM Care... _

The seconds it took for Caroline's response to beep it's way onto her screen were excruciating and the longest she had ever experienced.

_C: HIM who? The guy from le cruise?_

_E: YES DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE._

She hit send and waited. Caroline took moments to respond.

_C: YOU FUCKED OUR BOSS?_

Elena cringed at the reminder.

_E: Yes... Caroline you can't tell ANYONE you understand? _

Elena waited for the eternity of two seconds before Caroline's response hit her phone.

_C: I understand, but I want the deets... and I mean ALL of them. ;)_

Elena shook her head and smiled at her phone. She could trust Caroline not to tell anyone. But could she trust her heart not to fall for the other Salvatore?

That...she just didn't know.

* * *

**So where is this all going? Stay tuned =]**

**I want to thank you all for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review. My story would be nothing but words without someone's imagination to bring them to life. For that I thank you. **

**From the bottom of my heart,**

**Bonnie **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N****: I'm so sorry that this was so late. I also didn't get it beta'd because I wanted to get it to you fast! Because I love you all! Thank you to all who read reviewed, favorited, and followed... it means the world to me that my story can come alive in your minds. Here's chapter 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elena watched as time slipped past. The days came and went as days tend to. Her life fell into a routine, even if it was slightly uncomfortable. She got up, got ready for work, and headed to the office. Once there she made sure there was fresh coffee in the carafe and fresh fruit in the break room. Then she would begin her work, being efficient and attentive, yet from a distance. Always keeping herself at arm's length, touching only if necessary. Her days were awkward but bearable.

It was the nights she couldn't escape.

With the setting of the sun came the dreams. Not nightmares, never nightmares. Dreams filled with lips, and tongues, and fingers. Dreams of hair the color of a raven's wing. Dreams full of icy, baby blue eyes fringed by lashes as dark as night, eyes that pierced her very soul. She would wake with a moan, her sheets drenched in sweat, her hand between her legs. The memory of their time together haunted her. Heated pooled low in her belly when ever she thought of it. A blush would stain her cheeks a rosy red. And the dreams would be vivid. The rasp of his tongue against her breast. His feather light kisses whispering along her collar-bone.

The feel of him stretching her to her limits.

Her fantasies never quite matched the reality, and a tear would fall with a sigh from her lips as her body gave over to the shudder of her self-made release.

* * *

Damon's world consisted of two things; work, and trying to keep his pants on around Elena. It was hard, but he was managing. Her distance helped, but barely. Her scent drove him crazy, a mixture of sweet and salty, sunshine and rain. It would drift in from the outer office at random times, sending his mind reeling to that night, and day, they spent rolling in her cabin with nothing on but each other, the scent of sex and satisfaction filling the air.

Oh how he wanted to grab her by the arms push her up against his office door and slam into her as hard as he could. If only that were possible. Damon slammed his folder on the desk in frustration. Sexual frustration that was. It had been weeks since he had had any sort of real satisfaction. Elena's face materialized anytime he even attempted to appreciate the other sex. This attraction was ruining his life. His sex life.

* * *

Elena stood at her desk going over some paper work when Damon walked in. Instinctively moving out of his way, she sat in her chair and rolled it to the wall.

"Is that what we've come to Elena?" Damon asked with a scowl as he stopped in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Salvatore." She said not meeting his eyes, instead choosing to fiddle with the corner of a document.

"Bullshit!" He said slamming his open hand on her desk. She jumped, scattering the papers all over the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, before bending to help pick up the mess.

"I'm sorry," He said simply "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Elena stared up at him, her dark brown doe's eyes wary. She gathered the rest of the scattered documents and placed them into the proper folders, before sitting back down at her desk.

"Is that all Mr. Salvatore?" She said emphasizing the mister.

Damon sighed before nodding and heading back into his office. Elena let go of the breath she had held, one she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Getting up she headed for the reception station and her best friend, it was her break time anyway, and she needed not only a Starbucks fix but also a serious bff session.

* * *

Damon watched through the glass as Elena gathered her purse and jacket and headed for the door. He knew she was headed for Caroline and a short walk to the nearest Starbucks. She'd die without the stuff. He smiled. He reached for his own cup of still warm joe and went back to work looking over a plea deal for Tyler Lockwood.

That afternoon Damon called the Lockwoods to bring them in to go over the plea deal. Tyler wasn't having that.

"No. No plea deal!" He stated firmly over the phone.

"Tyler this is the only way to lessen the punishment. You severely injured someone when you crashed you're dads car into the Grill." Damon began.

Tyler cut him off.

"Are they dead? No, so yea maybe I should get some community service but jail time? I don't think so! Does this judge even know who I am?" He ranted.

Damon sighed.

"Tell you what Tyler since im such good friends with your father I'll go over everything again and see if I can't find a loop-hole that we can tug at." He offered wearily. In his opinion this kid deserved what ever he got. But as his lawyer it was his job to find him innocent. Whether he was, in fact, innocent or not. Tyler agreed and hung up.

"Elena please come see me." He said through the crack of the door.

Elena walked in and stood in the door way illuminated from behind by the outer office lights.

_God she looks like an angel. _Damon thought momentarily.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, you wanted to see me?" She said quietly.

Damon cleared his throat, "I need you to stay later with me tonight to go over the Lockwood case one more time." He tried to sound nonchalant about it.

"Tonight?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He asked standing.

"Wha... No there's no problem I just need to cancel a few activities for the night." She said before turning and heading back to her desk and picking up the phone.

"Hey Care, yea I can't go to the movies tonight, gotta stay late and help with some materials, yes we can go tomorrow... ok see you then" He heard her hang up and shuffle some papers.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Elena sighed. She didn't really want to spend the majority of her night going over files trying to find a way to free a drunk driver. Especially not with Damon next to her. It was hard enough working with him when he wasn't a hands-width away, with-in a kiss' reach. She could feel his lips on her skin as if they were already there. She shivered with the pulse of need racing through her.

"Elena?" She heard Damon breathe. She looked up. She saw the desire cross his face and burn in his eyes, but only for a moment. Soon enough she recognized the mask of indifference he wore especially for her.

"Yes Damon." She couldn't help but use his first name. He paused for a moment as if there was something he wanted to say, but then;

"Could you bring me another cup of coffee please?" He said instead.

She sighed.

"Sure."

It was going to be a long night for sure.


End file.
